In Heaven
by Umi Shiratsuzuka
Summary: Ils évoquaient le virus Ebola, la fièvre jaune, les plus fous une apocalypse de zombie.. mais ce qui est présent est pire que tout cela. [Virus violent (détails) et langage cru, lemon (ça sera mon premier, soyez gentil!) ; YunJae / Yoosu / MinFood, en plusieurs chapitres mais si ça marche pas, ça sera un oneshot/twoshot ! Bonne lecture :)]


Prologue

Après neuf heures, neuf HORRIBLES heures à essayer de suivre ces cours qui me semble inutile, je rentre enfin chez moi. Enfin, chez moi... en enfer plutôt. Je soupire longuement tandis que le ciel attire mon regard. Un ciel bleu, magnifique, sans nuage... Un beau ciel. Un ciel en paix. Je soupire d'apaisement et continue lentement mon chemin. Écoutant le bruit du vent, le silence des lieux, les chants des oiseaux.. les oiseaux? Mon regard se met à errer entre les nombreux arbres du parc du quartier et ne trouve aucun oiseau. En y réfléchissant bien, le bruit du vent et le silence de cet endroit en devient effrayant. Ce parc pratiquement toujours vide, qui d'habitude me procure tant de soulagement et de sérénité me glace le sang. Je baisse soudainement le regard en sentant quelque chose tirer sur mon t-shirt et découvre son propriétaire : une petite fille, celle de mes nouveaux voisins. Elle est tremblante, couverte d'égratignures et de bleue sur le corps, et ses longs cheveux blonds cachent son visage. Je m'accroupie devant elle mais ne voyant toujours pas son visage, je lui prends les mains et lui parle d'une voix qui se veut douce.

« Coucou toi, tu es perdue? Où sont tes parents, pourquoi tu es seule? Haru ? Tu m'entend »

La jeune fille ne me répondant et ne levant toujours pas la tête, je baisse mon visage pour l'apercevoir. elle remonte cyniquement la tête tandis que mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. Son visage est coloré de noir foncé, ne laissant que le contour de son œil droit d'une couleur naturelle. Ses grands yeux d'habitude si bleus me semble plus sombre que la couleur de sa peau. Ma stupeur grimpe en flèche en remarquant que son œil gauche est aussi noir que son teint, ne pouvant distinguer le blanc de son œil à sa pupille. Pensant que c'est une blague, une caméra cachée, je me mets à rire, un rire qui trahit mon inquiétude. Je me redresse et me tourne vers les arbres et les buissons.

« Allez c'est bon j'ai bien eu peur, c'est très drôle mais stop, j'ai compris! Sortez de votre cachette! »

Ne voyant personne sortir, mon cœur commence à s'accélérer et la pression sur la poitrine se fait de plus en plus forte. Ma respiration devient saccadé et trouver de l'air me devient difficile quand soudain, une voix rauque et masculine se fait entendre.

« C'est fini.. »

Je me tourne vers elle, effaré de découvrir que c'est la petite qui vient de parler. J'arrive à lentement me calmer et me raccroupie devant elle.

« Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivée ? Où sont tes parents ?

- C'est fini..

- Pardon ? »

Je me redresse surprit. Mon cœur se remet à battre plus fort. Elle se met brutalement à rire, riant avec cette voix diabolique puis s'enfuit. Sans réfléchir, je me mets à sa poursuite. Qui c'est, peut être s'est-elle fait attaquée? Vu les bleus qu'elle avait sur le corps, cela ne m'étonnerait pas ! Bon sang, mais où sont ses parents? Et si il lui arrivait malheur ? Je fini par la perdre de vue et m'arrête lentement, regardant au alentour pour peut être trouvé de l'aide. Personne. Je regarde par où elle pourrait être allée et aperçois mon immeuble à une trentaine de mètre et me rassure en imaginant qu'elle a du vouloir me faire une mauvaise blague et rentrer chez elle. Je souffle et me dirige lentement vers cette grande tour informe et sans couleur.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me rends compte à quel point tout est silencieux.. D'habitude, à la sortie du lycée qui est à environ cent mètres ainsi que le quartier ,où nous sommes, devient assez bruyant. Le chemin pour aller vers ces grandes tours où j'habite est bruyant, rempli d'adolescents zonant ou d'adultes finissant leur longue journée. Je comprend que quelque chose cloche. Je n'ai croisé que deux ou trois personnes. Mais cela fait quelques jours. Tout le monde est de plus en plus absent à l'établissement, apparemment malade à cause de ce nouveau _virus_. Les rues sont pratiquement vides. Les médias conseillent vivement d'aller à l'hôpital le plus proche si quelqu'un présenterait les mystérieux symptômes de ce virus. Mes sourcils se froncent. Oui, c'est certain quelque chose ne va pas. Puis la petite Haru immaculé de marques noirs... Je m'arrête brusquement. Cela devait bien faire vingt minutes que je tournais en rond sans la retrouver, ni voir personne. La ville est gigantesque, quelqu'un a du la retrouver et l'emmener à l'hôpital ? Ou peut être est-elle juste rentrer chez elle.. ou peut être était-elle infecté de ce fameux virus ? Qui sait, personne ne sait vraiment ce que sont les symptômes, ou du moins, une minorité et ceux ci ne dise absolument rien. Je reprend mon chemin vers ma maison tout en continuant mes réflexions. Je décide d'effacer cet épisode de ma mémoire, c'était sûrement une blague, de mauvais goût, certes. Je soupire et monte les escaliers pour finalement arriver devant ma porte d'entrée. «_**212». **_Un énième soupir et j'ouvre la porte, paré à endurer une nouvelle soirée avec _elle_.


End file.
